


Science of Love: Tony and Bruce Domestic Meme

by blossomdreams



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cute, Domestic meme, Fluffy so fluffy, M/M, feels so many feels, watch them be adorable and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony finds ways to be domestic and do science along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science of Love: Tony and Bruce Domestic Meme

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this meme after talking to curiouslyfic, kinky kneazle, and thepretender501 on twitter. It was so much fun! Hope you enjoy!

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon?**  
Bruce is the one who loves to spoon to everyone’s surprise. Many think it’s Tony because during the day he can’t stop touching Bruce or stealing kisses during movie night, but the one who loves to spoon is Bruce. He likes to curl up against Tony’s back and place an arm around his waist. The smell of Tony’s soap, the warmth of his skin, and the soft light from the Arc Reactor reassures Bruce that it’s real, not some dream his subconscious made just to torture him. 

Tony has no problem with this. He loves seeing his shy boyfriend spoon against him in the night. It’s a big change from finding Bruce curled up in a corner of the room or curled up on the other side of the bed as if the bed wouldn’t be there in the morning. When Bruce presses his chest against his back it shows that Bruce is comfortable. It makes Tony smile every time.

**What is their favorite non-sexual activity?**  
Their favorite non-sexual activity is playing Scrabble. Tony loves to play, but no one will play with him because he can win in a few rounds. He introduced it to Bruce who beat him in seven turns. It surprised Tony in the most pleasant of ways. If they’re not working on something in the lab they’re playing Scrabble to see who can beat the other the fastest. Bruce’s vocabulary impressed Tony, especially when they use different languages.

**Who uses all the hot water in the morning?**  
Tony because he’s a zombie in the morning and needs to stay under the spray for a good fifteen-twenty minutes in order to wake up. Bruce is used to taking showers with little to no hot water so he doesn’t spend much time in the shower, unless Tony pulls him in of course.

**What do they order from take out?**  
Tony loves to order Shawrma, pizza, or Chinese food from his favorite places in New York. Bruce orders from a variety of places. His favorites are Thai and Indian food. It reminds him of great times he shared food with the people in those countries. 

Bruce’s favorite foods from the Indian restaurant are Dhal Mahkni, Khadi Chicken, and Navratan Korma with Goolab Jamun for desert. His favorite foods from the Thai restaurant are Curry Puff, Kuoy Tiew Haeng, and Pad Bai Ka Prow with Kow Niew Mamong for desert.  
Tony lets Bruce place their orders whenever they order Thai or Indian. He loves to hear Bruce pronounce the names of their dishes flawlessly and have a small conversation with the person after. Many times JARVIS or Steve has bought in their food because Tony can’t help kissing Bruce when he uses those accents. 

**What is the most trivial thing they fight over?**  
Equations, seriously, they fight when the other solves an equation that has stumped them for a few days. Sometimes there is a Trig equation Bruce can’t solve, but knows he’s missing something important. He’ll leave to clear his head and return to solve it only to find that Tony has solved it first. Tony will have the same problem when Bruce solves an equation he was working on. 

The team thinks it’s silly because the person solving the equation shouldn’t matter. It does to Bruce and Tony. If someone brings it up Tony and Bruce will fight and argue for days, yes days, until they make their points.

When they finally cool down the make-up sex against any available wall is mind blowing.

**Who does most of the cleaning?**  
Bruce does most of the cleaning out of the two of them. He’s used to keeping his space very clean during his travels. He’ll vacuum, wash the dishes, clean up the lab, pick up Tony’s socks, his ties, and other things around the house. It took him a while to get used to the Roomba that follows him around and the vacuum that moves on it’s own. 

Tony’s way of helping is by improving the vacuum and Roomba for Bruce. He’s got the windows the clean themselves and the shower to do the same. He’s working on getting the toaster to self clean and the dishwasher to put the dishes back in the cabinet.

**What has a season pass in their DVR?**  
Thanks to Clint Bruce has Bridezillas and The Vampire Diaries in their DVR. Something that Tony does not appreciate. Tony introduced Bruce to Sherlock, True Blood, and Shameless, which now resides in their DVR much to Tony’s relief. Tony’s shows on season pass, in addition to Sherlock, True Blood, and Shameless, is Community and Iron Chef America. They constantly save the world it’s fun to watch a competition where the world is not the prize.

**Who leaves their stuff around?**  
To everyone’s surprise it’s a tie between Tony and Bruce. Tony leaves his things around the house so much everyone is used to it. A smolder rod here, a pile of wires there, it’s nothing new for Bruce. Sometimes he sits on blueprints and Tony’s toolbox. Tony was going to put it up it just slipped his mind.

However, when Bruce goes into science mode he ends up leaving things around while he’s trying to figure out a way to improve Tony’s engines or to use gamma radiation in a helpful way. He’ll write equations and notes on napkins, notebooks, random pieces of paper, Tony’s arm, and anything he can find.

Tony doesn’t mind. He finds it quite cute that neat Bruce can be messy for science. He’s studying the team’s reactions when he picks something up. It’s quite funny.

**Who remembers to buy the milk?**  
It’s a tie between Bruce and JARVIS. When Tony is in his workshop or working on a week long project in the lab he will go to the kitchen and drink old milk in his zombified state. Bruce remembers to buy the milk because Tony will forget. However, if Bruce is deep in a project he will forget. It’s worst when they’re working together. Luckily, JARVIS remembers to replace the milk when that happens. 

**Who remembers anniversaries?**  
Bruce will remember small ones such as the first day they met, the first time they kissed, the first time Tony kissed the Hulk, then held him until he turned back to Bruce, and other things like that. Tony tries to remember their important anniversaries, but it doesn’t work. He does remember their first kiss, the first time they made out, the first time they had sex against the wall, the first time they had sex in the backseat of his favorite Jaguar, the first time they...well…you get the picture.

Tony always makes sure to remember their first date and the day they met. It was the start of something incredible and he wouldn’t forget it.


End file.
